Murder of the Silurians
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: What was the Doctor thinking after he drove away from the Silurians ?


**A/N. ****MY FIRST FIC! PLEASE BE NICE TO ME. I WROTE THIS AFTER WATCHING Doctor Who and the Silurians. **

**Murder of the Silurians.**

I am no longer….happy. I can't think of another word.

I was happy since Liz and I left the research centre, after meeting the extraordinary Silurian race from Prehistoric times. I've never truly visited prehistoric Earth, now I've had a taste of it. Meeting the Silurians is like old times, travelling around the place, encountering new races to meet and interact with.

The only flaw I have is that I cannot leave this one planet, this one time in the TARDIS. The Time lords exile still stands, I have only just lost one of my chances of getting my ship working again. The Silurians could've helped me on several issues. They could've removed the damned mental block on my mind which blocks the dematerialisation codes, the time travel lore and the TARDIS theories.

All that has been blocked and locked away.

The Silurian encounter has also brought back memories of my first meeting with the Human race. So long ago since I first met them, you know.

When I first met them, humans, I mean, I was fascinated by them. One the surface, they seem so primitive and backward, with an equally primitive science and technology. Their spirit, however, is indomitable and fierce.

They care nothing for insurmountable odds. I have seen them colonise vast amounts of space, fight long and bloody wars, survive plagues, famines and many other countless disasters.

The Silurians….it never occurred to me that Earth had more than one intelligent race inhabiting it, one on the surface, living and advancing, the other hibernating beneath said surface. The origins for their hibernation was ….insightful and fascinating. The moon, travelling through space, drawn into the orbit of the planet Earth. Their disaster never occurred and they slept on.

Until now.

The Silurians were woken up by the blundering idiots of the Research centre in Wenley moor - then again, how were they meant to know that only a small distance away there was a shelter with a race of highly advanced aliens nearby ?

Hardly their fault.

When I first met Okdel, their leader, a wise and benevolent leader in his own right, I felt that a peaceful co-existence between the 2 races was the only chance they had for survival.

The Silurians could help mankind, refine their basic technologies and sciences, cure the incurable diseases which plague humanity. Together, both races would flourish and develop a magnificent civilisation.

One more idea is that with both races helping each other I could repair the TARDIS and erase the mental block on my mind and recover my knowledge on TARDIS and temporal theory.

The humans could show the Silurians that their earlier prejudices towards mammals is both unreasonable and wrong.

They could've helped the Silurians find new resources, helped them build temporary shelters and show them a bit of kindness that would show the older race their earlier disdain is unwarranted.

Okdel was the only one who actually listened, human or Silurian. The Brigadier and Liz heard me, but they didn't listen to me. They had no faith in my negotiating abilities, to be frank, a small voice in my head told me " No, they wont listen. There will always be hate," unfortunately that voice was correct.

Okdel believed, after some wrangling, that I could get the Human race to listen and make them see that the Silurians were not a threat. I let him down, just like I let down so many people. Morka, the Young arrogantly hostile Silurian, had let loose a plague on the unsuspecting and undefended human race. Liz and I worked for hours looking for a cure to this disease. Okdel risked and sacrificed himself for a cause that, realistically, might not have worked, now I've had a chance to think straight.

Maybe it is a race memory, which is possible in this universe, but maybe the humans remembered what their ancestors had gone through by the Silurians. It's academic now anyway.

Morka and the Brigadier have seen to that.

As I drive away, I can still hear the muffled explosions of the destruction of the Silurian Base - Liz is still trying to talk to me. Unfortunately, I cannot look at her. I cannot look at any human in my present state of mind.

In the TARDIS, I can just escape my problems by running away, but this is the first occasion I've had to face up to the fact that that is no longer an option. I'll have to get used to the fact that the Human race can be senseless and destructive. I will need time to get used to that.

Liz is still trying to talk to me. I resist the urge to gnash my teeth and shout. Bellow. Rage at her. Shout her down and let it be clear I do not wish to speak at a human for the rest of the day.

No body has anything to say to me today. She told me that she had no idea the Brigadier would do that to the Silurians. I don't believe her.

Maybe, just maybe, its time I explored this planet completely, not sporadically as before.

" Doctor. Please listen to me." Liz. At last a chance to vent my anger. I've let my thoughts cool me down, but now they're raging again and I can't help myself.

I stop Bessie, not caring if I damage her. it's a piece of human technology after all. Human technology. A technology made by destructive animals.

" What do you want, Liz ?"

She falters at the expression on my face, realising I am not in the mood for a chat. Good. Maybe these stupid humans can learn.

She looks down and whispers. " I didn't know about the Silurians. Honestly. If I did…"

I interrupt her, virtually shouting at her, " I still wouldn't tell you. Is that what you were going to say ? Let me make this clear to you, girl, you don't ever decide what I need to know. That in itself is wrong." I turn back to the wheel, then I stop and glare at her. She's crying but I do not care. Not after the genocide of the Silurians.

" I could've made peace with them Liz. Did you not have a small hint of faith in that ? Did you decide, just like that tin plated dictator of a military idiot that I'm just a mad quack?"

My words provoke Liz, making it clear she had known. Known and approved of the destruction of the Silurians.

Liz glares at me, clearly furious, " You really expected them to become peaceful? Hah! They tried to kill us, Doctor. Twice. A plague and then by destroying the Van Allen belts in the atmosphere. Can't you see the government might've had a point in destroying them ? They attacked us, Doctor. They had plenty of opportunities of making peace with us, they didn't, they killed dozens, no hundreds of people. People who had done nothing to them."

She stops and looks down at her folded arms, " Yes, I did know. But unlike you, with your self righteous arrogance, I can see the reasoning." She looks at me, " I wanted to tell you, but I knew you would've got in the way. If you shout at me or the Brigadier, then go to a morgue set up by the government for the dead bodies left by the epidemic. Look at those bodies, Doctor. They were innocent people, men, women and children. People who didn't have a chance. People who didn't know. Answer me this, did those people deserve to die ? "

She glares at me angrily. I am so shocked I can't speak. She continues her diatribe before I've a chance to respond to her.

" Then tell us we had no right to wipe them out. They attacked us first. Self defence."

I sat back stunned after Liz vents her own anger. She's right. I let my own selfish desires blind me to what the Silurians had done to humanity. Maybe the humans had the right to wipe the Silurians out. Morka attacked them, not knowing that his own people could and would be slaughtered. In the long run, they were bound to lose a war with the humans. How they killed hundreds of people, I let them do that, only to get off this planet. I am no better than them. I need to get away from UNIT for a while. I don't care what the Brigadier expects.

I need to clear my mind.

I need to escape.

Now.


End file.
